Bionicle Reawakened
by JumperCable2
Summary: Seven teenagers learn that they are the reincarnations of ancient heroes from an age beyone time. But that age's evil forces have been resurrected as well. Can they awaken the dormant powers that lie within them in time to save the world from an ancient darkness?


**Chapter 1; The Return**

**This story may take me a while to write. Also, I'm using the names of characters from Garnettfox's Bionicle/Power Rangers story. It's ok. I asked her first. I'm not using their personalities though. Just the names. Enough of that, Let's get started. Huh? What was that? Oh fine.**

**JumperCable2 does not own Bionicle or garnettfox's characters. But I used my own for the Toa of Ice and Light. **

**There. Happy?**

* * *

"Out of the way!" Grace turned her head and ducked out of the way as Lewis tried to do an Ollie over the bench she was sitting on. It didn't work because he wiped out and got a face full of concrete. "Ow. That's gonna hurt in the morning."

"Lewis, you idiot. You can't skateboard on grass. Don't you know that?" said Grace as she helped him up.

"Hey. There's no sign against it." replied the African American kid. "So, why not try it?"

"Uh. Everyone knows it doesn't work already." Grace laughed at her idiot friend as she fixed her long brown hair and made sure he didn't get dirt, or blood, on her tank top and skirt.

"Well, they should make a skateboard for grass or offroad." Lewis brushed dirt off his camo cargo pants and green button shirt.

"They do." said someone from behind them. "It's called a mountain board." Grace and Lewis turned to see their friend Cody, probably just back from his ski trip. He was still wearing his white hoodie with the hood pulled over his black, short cut hair. Normally, he didn't talk much, but he hadn't seen Grace or Lewis all summer.

"Hey." shouted Grace as she hugged him. "How was your ski trip?"

"Awesome. I didn't wipe out nearly enough though."

"Uh. Why would you want to wipe out? You'd just end up face first in the snow every time. It's too cold."

"Yeah. That's why."

"Man, why do you love it cold so much? Are you a snowman and not telling us?" joked Lewis.

"No. I just like the cold. It just helps me think somehow." They all started walking to the front door of the school. Getting off the bus, not too far from them, was a guy with spiky, shoulder length, black hair, wearing a black letterman jacket and an asian kid in a brown shirt and khakis.

"So you're really going for it Porter?" said the first guy.

"Sure am Owen. I'm trying out for the track team this year." replied Porter.

"About time. You're faster than anyone I know."

"What about you mister NFL? You just became the quarterback for the football team. You've got athletic scholarship written all over you."

"Yeah. Let's just hope I actually see one in my mailbox by the end of this year."

Following them off the bus was one more student with glasses and a dark yellow T-shirt, carrying a notebook. He got off the bus and walked quickly to the door, but a motorcycle almost ran over him, knocking him over so he dropped his stuff.

"Hey jerk!" said the biker. "What's your name?"

"Tucker." He scrambled to get back up and gathered up his stuff. "And you are?"

The biker took his helmet off and shook his longish blonde hair. "I'm Tyrone. And you were in my spot." he yelled, getting off the bike and walking over to him.

"Sorry." said Tucker as he finished getting his stuff back up, but Tyrone grabbed his shoulder and grabbed his shirt collar.

"Look. Just stay out of my way and I won't beat the crap out of you. Get it?"

"Got it." Tyrone then threw Tucker on the ground, scattering his papers all over the place.

"Good." He went inside. Grace, Lewis, and Cody had been watching the whole thing. Neither Lewis, nor Cody wanted to get involved with Tyrone Hunter. He was bad news. Grace, however, was just ticked at how Tyrone was treating a new student and went over to help Tucker get his stuff.

"Oh that's ok. I got it." said Tucker, his voice getting a nervous tone.

"Just trying to help. I'm Grace." She kept helping his get the papers up. She noticed part of a story in one of them. From what she could tell, it was a paragraph from a mystery novel.

"I'm Tucker."

"Here." Grace told him as she gave him the rest of his papers. "Is that a mystery novel?"

"Part of one. I'm still working on it."

"You're writing a book? That's awesome." She looked at him for a second. "You're new here aren't you?"

"Uh yeah. It's my first day. I just moved here last week."

"Oh. Welcome to the neighborhood. What's your schedule like this morning? I could give you a tour if you want."

"Uh. Yeah. Sure. I might need one." He looked back inside to see Tyrone just rolling his eyes and shaking his head before going inside, scaring Lewis and Cody. "What's that guy's problem anyway?"

Grace looked in Tyrone's direction. "Tyrone? He's just the big jerk on campus. No one's got the guts to mess with him or make him mad. He scares all of them."

"Sounds like he needs to take a chill pill." joked Tucker, making Grace laugh.

"Well, if you're a writer, maybe you could join the school paper, the Bionic Shouter."

"Actually, I was planning on joining the school paper as soon as I found out there was one."

"Awesome. Hey. What are you…" She didn't manage to get the last words out before the bell rang. "Nevermind. We'd better get to the auditorium. The principal has these stupid assemblies every new school year. You wanna sit with me and my friends?"

"Uh. Sure. I guess so." Tucker was a little nervous. He didn't expect to make new friends this early in the year, especially not with a girl as pretty as Grace.

"Great. Come on." She led him inside and introduced him to Lewis and Cody on the way in.

* * *

The school's entire student body was gathered in the auditorium for the principal's announcements and presentation for the new year. None of them were looking forward to the speech, but attendance was mandatory, so they had no choice. At least three of them had MP3 players so they could drown out the speech. Hopefully, they wouldn't miss anything important.

"Man. When's he getting here?" said Lewis. He was shaking his leg in boredom. "I've got to pee."

"Why didn't you go before we came in?" said Cody.

"Duh. I didn't have to go then."

Grace just shook her head. "Is he always like this?" Tucker whispered to her.

"It's worse when he's hungry." she whispered back.

Finally, their waiting was over as the principal came onto the stage and grabbed the microphone. The students slowly quieted down so they could hear his speech.

"Welcome students. Before we begin, we have a special guest this morning. He has an announcement to give you all before we begin my yearly presentation. He's the CEO and founder of a new technology industry whose factory happens to be just outside of town. Everyone, please give a warm welcome to Mister Matthew Newfield." The crowd all started clapping with a few of the students cheering somewhat as the guest came out onto the stage, with his dark gray hair combed back. He straightened his dark gold tie that somehow went with his brown business suit.

"Hello. As you have all heard through Internet rumors and bathroom gossip, Newfield industries has suffered a severe lack of internship applications to our company. To attract attention for potential interns, we have selected seven of you to join us as testers for our company." The crowd started murmuring to each other.

"This is not an unpaid internship. It will be a part time job for the ones we have selected. If at any time, our selected participants decide to leave the program or decline our offer, we will select another student at random to take his or her place." Then, someone came out with a piece of paper.

"Now, to the selected participants. If I call your name, please stand up and come down here." He cleared his throat and started reading the list.

"Tyrone Hunter." Tyrone, shocked, stood up from his seat and went down to the stage.

"Lewis Walker." Lewis, a big smile on his face, shot up and almost ran down.

"Owen Uathen." The football jock stood up and strode down to the stage.

"Porter Tungsten." Owen smiled and looked back at Porter as they both raced down.

"Cody Packer." Cody, after only raising an eyebrow, slowly got out of his seat and slowly walked down to the stage.

"Grace Livingstone." Grace, reluctant to leave Tucker alone, looked at him with an upset look, but after he smiled at her and nodded, she slightly smiled and walked down to the stage.

"And finally," He looked at the last name. "Tucker Nuvarro." Tucker's head shot up and Grace threw him an excited look back up to his seat. She ran up and grabbed his hand.

"Come on."

"Ok. Ok." He got up and followed her onto the stage. As the seven of them lined up in the order they were called, they all exchanged glances, curious as to why they, in particular, were selected to test new gadgets for a company they'd never heard of.

"Congratulations to all of you." said Matthew. "Here you go." He handed them each a key and a piece of paper. "Come to this address after your school's classes end, and we'll give you a tour of the facility."

"Thank you Mr. Newfield. Alright students, return to your seats. It's almost time for the presentation, but first, let's thank Mr. Newfield for coming here today." The principal led the student body in a loud applause as the seven of them returned to their seats.

The seven of them were all confused. Tucker, in his mind, was the only one to ask the question. "Why us?"

* * *

After school ended, the group went to the address on the paper. It was a bus stop next to the old movie theater. A van came and picked them up, driving them to Newfield Industries factory. Arriving at the factory, they were escorted inside by two guards dressed like Secret Service agents.

"A little paranoid isn't he?" said Porter.

"He's the CEO of a major technology corporation. He's probably supposed to be." said Cody.

"Still, he's got a lot of security for one tech company. You'd think he was running Area 51 or something." said Owen.

"Yeah. And he's probably using us for some kind of experiment with superhuman abilities." said Lewis.

"In your dreams Lewis." said Tyrone.

The guards escorted them to an elevator inside. They traveled down a few floors into the basement area. The doors opened to a white room filled with strange items, ranging from unusual weapons to unrecognizable masks. The guards did not accompany them into the room. Instead, they shut the doors and went back up as soon as they all stepped off.

"Welcome." The billionaire CEO came out of a nearby doorway to greet them.

"Hello Mr. Newfield." said Grace.

"Oh you can call me Matthew or even Matt." he replied.

"Ok then. I just have one question, aside from whatever all this stuff is. Why were we selected for this?" inquired Tucker.

"Oh. You weren't selected. You were all chosen." said Matt.

They all looked confused. "Isn't that the same thing?" Cody asked.

Matt just closed his eyes and somehow started glowing with a golden aura.

"Whoa! What's happening here?" said Cody.

The glow started getting brighter until they were blinded by it. When it finally dimmed, they slowly opened their eyes, waiting for them to adjust, and what they saw shocked them beyond belief. Where the billionaire was once standing, there stood an armored warrior wearing a golden mask with angled eyes and three slashes in each cheek. His armor was gold as well and was glowing the same way.

"You were not selected as part of a company program. You were chosen from birth for something much greater."

"So I'm guessing I don't get to test drive a new car or something?" Lewis commented.

* * *

**That's about all I can do for this chapter. I know it seems like kind of a cliffhanger, but I finally got some ideas for this story and I wanted to go ahead and get the first chapter up.**

**And if you've already figured out who the Light Toa is, keep it to yourself. No spoilers.**


End file.
